Conversa em Dia de Chuva
by Humanoid-girl
Summary: Era só mais um dia de chuva. Um dia de chuva onde Percy não imaginava que iria esbarrar com uma garota portadora de olhos cor de nuvens de tempestade.


**Conversa em dia de chuva**

**Por Humanoid-girl**

Eu havia acabo de sair do mercado quando o temporal começou. Se isso tivesse acontecido com qualquer outra pessoa eu a teria chamado de azarada, mas como é comigo, achei isso extremamente normal. Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas, sempre alguma coisa saía errada, alguma coisa que eu não planejava sempre acontecia. Eu gostava de chamar isso de carma. Como eu sou uma pessoa um pouco distraída e não presto muito atenção em nada a minha volta, o mundo resolve se vingar de mim das maneiras que acha mais conveniente. Por que ele faz isso? Bem, se eu soubesse dos segredos do mundo, ele com certeza já não seria mais do jeito que é.

Continuei andando um pouco mais rápido. A chuva havia ficado mais forte, e eu tinha a leve impressão de que alguns dos ingredientes que eu havia acabado de comprar para a minha mãe fazer o bolo azul teriam ficado estragados se eu não tivesse colocado a minha jaqueta cobrindo a sacola.

Eu queria chegar logo em casa, afinal, estava morrendo de fome e tinha um pote cheio de biscoitinhos azuis da minha mãe me esperando em cima da bancada da cozinha.

Atravessei uma rua muito movimentada rapidamente. Quase fui atropelado, mas o carro passou a meio metro de mim, mais ou menos.

Eu estava quase chegando à minha rua quando esbarrei em uma garota. O livro que ela segurava acabou caindo numa poça de água na calçada.

– Desculpa! – eu disse rapidamente, me abaixando para pegar o seu livro. Ela se abaixou no mesmo momento que eu e acabamos batendo as nossas cabeças.

– Ai! – ela reclamou. Pegou o seu livro, e, inutilmente, tentou enxugá-lo em sua jaqueta molhada. – Ah não... Meu livro está todo molhado! Olha o que você fez! – ela gritou, e se preparou para me dar um tapa com o livro, mas desistiu. Ajeitou os cabelos loiros, tirando-os de cima do rosto para me olhar melhor. Seus olhos tinham a cor de nuvens de tempestade: cinza. O olhar que ela lançava para mim era raivoso.

– Olha, desculpa mesmo, foi sem querer – eu continuava me desculpando. – É que eu não te vi aí.

– Por que você estava correndo feito louco? Você molhou o meu livro novo! – ela disse a ultima frase mais para ela mesma do que para mim, lamentando-se do fato ocorrido.

– Bem, você estava segurando-o de baixo de uma chuva, então quer dizer que ele já estava molhado e...

– Ele não estava molhado – ela me interrompeu. – Eu estava segurando ele abraçada exatamente para não molhar. Mas não adiantou de nada, por que você veio correndo e me empurrou!

Senti a raiva ir crescendo dentro de mim. Ela estava me acusando! Se não queria que o livro ficasse molhado que não andasse com ele no meio de uma chuva.

– Primeiro: eu não te empurrei, eu _esbarrei_ em você; e segundo: eu já pedi desculpas, não sei mais o que fazer. – eu disse, levantando as minhas mãos.

Ela não tirou a expressão de raiva do rosto, e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer.

Fiquei olhando pros lados, tentando pensar em uma maneira melhor de me desculpar e de ela tirar a expressão raivosa do rosto. Fiquei fazendo isso por um tempo até parar o meu olhar parar em uma sorveteria.

– Ah... quer tomar um sorvete comigo? – perguntei, não sabendo muito bem se ela iria aceitar ou se iria me bater com tanta força que me faria parar do outro lado da rua.

– E por acaso um sorvete vai fazer com que o meu livro fique seco? – ela perguntou, com os braços cruzados em cima do livro e uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Bem, seria uma maneira de eu me desculpar, te pagando um sorvete.

Ela pensou por um tempo. Finalmente, aceitou.

– Tudo bem.

Corremos um pouquinho para atravessarmos a rua e logo depois já estávamos dentro da sorveteria, tirando as nossas jaquetas molhadas para pendurarmos no cabide ao lado da porta – ela tirando a jaqueta de seu corpo, e eu tirando-a de volta da sacola.

Olhei em volta. A sorveteria era bem aconchegante. O papel de parede tinha aparência de novo, com listas amarelas e rosas, e alguns quadros com pinturas de crianças felizes tomando sorvete enfeitavam a parede. As mesas eram pequenas, e tinham três cadeiras em cada uma. A sorveteria era pequena, mas era legal. Eu nunca havia ido nela.

Sentamo-nos na mesa perto de uma grande janela. Dava para ver claramente a rua, e a chuva ainda não havia dado trégua. Muitas pessoas corriam pela rua, segurando capas de chuva para proteger a cabeça.

– Bom dia, o que os dois querem? – uma garçonete sorridente perguntou a nós dois.

– Er... – Dei uma olhada no cardápio que estava em cima da mesa. – Eu quero uma bola de chocolate.

– Ok... – a garçonete disse enquanto anotava no bloquinho de papel dela. – E a senhorita?

– Eu quero uma bola de morango mesmo. – ela disse dando de ombros.

– Tudo bem – a garçonete disse já se virando. – Já, já eu trago o pedido de vocês. – E se virou e foi em direção ao balcão.

Respirei fundo aquele ar quente que inundava a sorveteria. Muito bem pensado, em uma sorveteria, em dia de chuva, ligar o aquecedor no máximo.

A garota sentada na minha frente suspirou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável. Ficou um tempo olhando para a janela, até que a garçonete voltou com os nossos sorvetes, disse um "Bom apetite" e voltou para o balcão.

– Qual é o seu nome? – eu perguntei a garota.

– Annabeth. E o seu?

– Percy.

Continuamos naquele silêncio constrangedor por um tempo, enquanto tomávamos nossos sorvetes. Terminamos e continuamos sem falar nada um para o outro.

– Bem, acho melhor eu ir pagar. – eu disse, me levantando e indo em direção ao balcão, onde estava a garçonete.

– São três dólares. – a garçonete disse e eu paguei. – Muito bonita essa garota com quem você veio. – ela comentou, colocando o dinheiro no caixa.

Olhei disfarçadamente para Annabeth. Realmente ela era muito bonita.

– É? Eu nem tinha reparado. – tentei disfarçar o rubor em meu rosto. Eu não estava acostumado a admitir que qualquer garota era bonita.

– Ela é a sua namorada? – a garçonete perguntou com um sorrisinho na cara.

– Não – eu respondi rápido, envergonhado, e sai quase correndo dali em direção a mesa onde Annabeth ainda observava a janela.

Ela percebeu que eu estava a observando, e deu um pigarro antes de se levantar.

Fomos até o cabide e pegamos as nossas jaquetas. Saímos da sorveteria. Eu estava esperando vários pingos de chuva me atingir, mas isso não aconteceu. A chuva havia parado.

– Bem, acho que esse foi um bom pedido de desculpas, apesar de o meu livro ainda estar molhado. – Annabeth disse, olhando para o livro com um olhar triste.

– Esse livro é sobre o que? – eu perguntei, não muito interessado realmente sobre o que ele era, mas eu só queria ter algum assunto para conversar com ela.

– É um livro sobre arquitetura grega – ela respondeu, com um brilho no olhar.

Franzi a testa.

– Arquitetura? – perguntei.

– É. Eu quero ser arquiteta quando crescer. – ela falou com um sorriso.

– Não é meio cedo para pensar nisso? – eu perguntei ainda com a testa franzida. Eu realmente nunca pensei seriamente em que eu seria quando crescesse, e com certeza não estaria estudando desde os 12 anos para isso.

– Nunca é cedo demais para aprender. – ela respondeu, de maneira sábia.

Paramos de andar quando chegamos ao local em que nos esbarramos.

– Bem, acho que é agora que eu digo tchau. – Annabeth disse, olhando para o final da rua. De lá vinha um ônibus. Então era por isso que ela estava aqui parada, ela estava esperando um ônibus.

– Ok. Tchau, Annabeth. – eu disse assim que o ônibus parou. Ela subiu a escada do ônibus, mas antes olhou para mim, com um sorriso sincero, e disse:

– Tchau, Percy. A gente se vê. – E terminou de subir as escadas.

O ônibus desapareceu pela rua, levando junto com ele Annabeth. Não deu nem 30 segundos que ela foi embora a chuva começou a cair de novo, e eu fui correndo para a minha casa.

Entrei rápido em casa, e vi a minha mãe sentada à mesa, provavelmente me esperando.

– Que demora, Percy! – ela reclamou. – Por que demorou tanto? E por que está com esse sorriso bobo na cara?

Não respondi, apenas coloquei a sacola com os ingredientes para o bolo em cima da mesa e fui correndo para o meu quarto. Deitei-me em minha cama e fiquei encarando o teto. Algo me dizia que nós realmente ainda íamos nos encontrar algum dia.

* * *

Minha primeira fanfic de Percy Jackson & os Olimpianos *-*

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews?

bjs, e até a próxima

Humanoid-girl :*


End file.
